Untitled
by mikesh
Summary: When Stiles is kidnapped will they find him in time? CONTAINS MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

This story will get dark but I promise that it will not stay that way throughout the whole story. The story starts at the pool scene in the episode Abomination and will go AU from there. Instead of Stiles being dragged to the pool by Erica, he's still in Gerard's office when he gets a feeling that he should go to the pool and investigate.

Stiles was just about to leave the pool and go back to Gerard's office when something at the bottom of the pool caught his eye. Looking closer, Stiles realized that it was Derek at the bottom of the pool. Without even thinking, Stiles jumped into the pool to bring Derek up to the surface.

After finally hulling Derek's heavy ass out of the pool, Stiles leaned down to see if he was breathing or not. After finding out that he wasn't Stiles started doing CPR. It was times like this that made him thankful that his dad and Melissa made Scott and himself take CPR classes when they were younger at the hospital. Since Melissa worked at the hospital the classes had been free that they offered there.

"Come on breath!" Stiles shouted starting to get desperate when Derek still wasn't breathing after what seemed like five minutes.

The last thing Derek remembered was loosing all feeling from his neck down and falling into the pool. The next thing he knew he was lying on the floor still in the pool area. Stiles didn't realize that Derek was coming to, so he was leaning down to blow more air into Derek's mouth. That's when Derek himself came up making their lips meet half way before pulling away so he could cough up the water in his lungs.

Coughing "What do you think you're doing?" Derek asked once he got his breathing back under control.

"Keeping your wolf ass alive," Stiles said leaning back on his haunches.

"How did you know I was here?" Derek asked.

"I didn't really. I just got this feeling to come check the pool area out and saw your ass at the bottom of the pool. What happened by the way?" Stiles asked.

"Where's Erica?" Derek asked looking around for Erica from his sitting position while also ignoring Stiles' question.

"You're welcome," Stiles said in a sarcastic voice.

"Where is Erica?" Derek asked again trying to get up to look for his beta but ended up back on his ass.

"Here let me help you," Stiles said when Derek ended back on his ass.

"Move your hand or I'll break it," Derek said when Stiles stuck out his hand to help him up.

"Be that way Sour wolf," Stiles mumbled to himself or tried to at least.

"What did you just call me?" Derek asked after finally being able to get his ass off the cement.

"Nothing," Stiles said out loud.

Instead of trying to figure out what Stiles had called him, Derek looked for the source of the moaning that he had heard coming from his left.

"Hey can you stand?" Derek asked helping Erica to sit up.

"I think so," Erica said still groggy from being knocked out.

"Here let me help you," Derek said helping his beta stand up.

"So what I don't even get a thank you for saving your wolf ass?" Stiles asked again as Derek and Erica walked out of the swimming pool area.

Later that night found Derek wide awake. For some fucked up reason that he couldn't explain to himself he couldn't get the way Stiles' lips felt on his own out of his mind. He didn't know why he kept thinking of Stiles' lips when he wasn't even attracted to the guy! Hell most days he could barely stand him!

(Bold is Derek's inner voice talking, regular is him talking to himself)

' **You do too like Stiles, you just don't want to admit to yourself that since meeting him you've worried about his safety.** No, I worry about my betas and Scott; I do not worry about Stilinski and his safety. **Oh yes you do, why don't you just admit what I already know?** And what exactly do you think you know? **That you like Stiles and may actually be falling in love with the teenager.** First off I'm not gay, second who could love Stiles and all his hyper activeness? **You,** '

As much as Derek didn't want to admit it to himself, his inner voice maybe telling somewhat of a truth. Not that he loved Stiles but he maybe liked the teen a little more then he wanted to outright admit.

On the other side of town Stiles wasn't having very much luck in the sleep department either. As where Derek wouldn't admit that he liked Stiles that way, Stiles himself could admit that he thought the Alpha was quite good looking. Not that he didn't think Derek a jerk at times; he still found that he had the hots for the guy. And now that he knew what Derek's lips felt like, he wanted to see what they would feel like when kissing him.

A week later Derek still couldn't get Stiles' lips out of his mind which he knew that he should since A. nothing good could come of it and B. he had more important things to worry about like stopping Jackson from hurting anyone else.

Everything came to a head when two weeks later Derek got a call at one in the morning.

"It better be important McCall it's one in the morning," Derek said or at least tried to say seeing that he'd just been awoken from a dead sleep.

"Have you seen Stiles?" Scott asked.

"No, why would I have seen him?" Derek asked ready to hang up and go back to bed.

"He's not at home and he texted his dad that we were going to hang out, but I was hanging out with Allison," Scott said.

"Why are you calling me with this at one in the morning?' Derek asked.

"I thought maybe he had gone over to your place or something," Scott said.

"I haven't seen him in two weeks," Derek said.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides how do you know that he didn't just decide not to go home?" Derek asked just wanting to go back to bed.

"I know Stiles, he wouldn't do something like that to his father," Scott said.

"Maybe he's just off with Lydia somewhere," Derek said not quite understanding why that made his blood boil the way it did.

"It would be pretty hard to be off with Lydia anywhere seeing as she's standing right here next to me," Scott said.

"Where exactly are you?" Derek asked wondering why Lydia would be with Scott at one in the morning.

"In Stiles' bedroom," Scott said.

"Why is Lydia with you in Stiles' bedroom at one in the morning?" Derek asked.

"That's a long story; will you please just come over here and help us find him?" Scott asked desperately.

"I'll be over as soon as I get the other three up," Derek said.

"Thank you," Scott said hanging up with Derek.

 **Stiles' house**

"Why are they here?" John asked seeing Derek and the others coming up to his front door.

"I asked them to help us find Stiles," Scott said.

"You think they can find Stiles any faster then we can?" John asked.

John wouldn't tell you that he out right hated Derek but there was something off about the kid that just didn't sit well with John.

'Yes seeing as he is also a werewolf,' Scott thought to himself.

"Well six people are better then three," Scott said out loud.

"Fine, let's get going," John said walking out the door.

"Here," Scott said shoving one of Stiles' shirts into Derek's hands so that he would have his scent before getting into Lydia's car with her while John jumped into his cruiser.

By seven am the next morning there was no sight of Stiles anywhere. John didn't want to give up the search but he had to go to work and he knew that Scott and Lydia needed to be in school.

"Screw school, Stiles is still missing!" Scott said frustrated that John wanted to call off their search party for something as mundane as school.

"I don't want to, but I can't help Stiles any if I get fired. And your mother would have my ass if I made you miss school," John said over the phone to Scott.

"Fine," Scott said not liking it one bit but knowing that John was right, his mother wouldn't be at all happy with neither of them if he missed school.

"Thank you," John said.

"But we'll start right away again after school, right?" Scott asked not liking the thought of his best friend out there and not knowing where he was.

"I won't be able to, I have to work late tonight," John said not liking not being able to find his son. Like he told Scott, he was no use to Stiles if he got fired.

"Fine then Derek and I'll go looking," Scott said.

"Fine but if you hear anything you let me know right away ok?" John asked.

"Of course," Scott said.

"Thank you and I'll talk to you later," John said hanging up the phone without a reply from Scott.

"So where to now?" Derek asked.

Shortly after leaving the Sheriff's house, Scott had called Derek so that he could ride with him and his betas. Lydia had gone home after two hours of searching saying that she needed her beauty sleep with if she was going to be any help to anyone in the morning. It wasn't that she didn't like Stiles and didn't want to find him. She did want to find him, but knew that she wasn't any good to anyone if she was in the hospital hurt because she crashed her car while being tired.

"My house so I can get my stuff and go to school," Scott said.

"Ok," Derek said.

"Will you help look after school?" Scott asked as he was getting dropped off at his house.

"Yes, I'm going to drop them off at school and then I'm going home to get some sleep. But I'll pick all four of you up after school," Derek said.

"Thanks," Scott said shutting the door before hearing a reply.

"I don't get why we have to go look for Stiles, it's not like he's our problem," Erica said trying to hide the fact that she'd had crush on Stiles and was worried about his well being.

"Because Scott is like family and Stiles is family to Scott," Derek said.

"Fine," Erica said knowing when she was beat.

As Derek was crawling back into bed for a few hours of shut eye, little did he know where exactly they would end up finding Stiles. Nor the chain of events that it would be set into motion. No all Derek knew at that moment was that he needed to get some sleep if he was going to be able to help find Stiles and bring him home to his father and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Stiles remembered before his world went dark was heading home from lacrosse practice. Seeing as his dad was working the late shift tonight and Scott had plans with Allison, it would just be him on his own. Sometimes it was just nice to have someone to hang out with and not have to be home by himself all night with no one to talk to. On the way home, Stiles had seen a car stopped on the side of the road. He'd pulled behind them to see if they needed him to call for a tow truck or someone to come pick them up. The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain to the back of his head before everything went dark. The next time he came to, he was tied up by his wrist and his legs were chained to the floor. Stiles also found himself blind folded.

"I see you're finally awake," said a voice somewhere in front of Stiles.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Stiles asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," said the voice now standing right in front of Stiles.

"Mrs. Argent?" Stiles asked confused when his blind fold was taken off and standing in front of him was non other then Allison's mother and her goons.

"Call me, well it doesn't really matter what my name is. You won't be alive long enough to learn it," Mrs. Argent said.

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles asked not understanding what he could have done to offend this woman so badly that she would resort to kidnapping him.

"You don't get it and you never will," Mrs. Argent said.

"Get what? That you kidnapped the Sheriff's son or the fact that I'm 100% human and don't fall under your code," Stiles said quoting the last part or at least trying to with his hands bound the way they were.

"Code? What code? There hasn't been a code in years. Not since their kind started killing ours," Mrs. Argent said.

"Well your husband seems to think that there's still a code," Stiles said.

"My husband does what I tell him to do. If I told him not to follow the code, he wouldn't," Mrs. Argent said.

"Not the way it seems to me," Stiles mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Argent asked raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Answer the lady!" one of Mrs. Argent's goons yelled punching Stiles in the face when he refused to answer the question.

"Now, now Mr. Black; I told you we don't want to leave those kind of marks on the boy," Mrs. Argent said.

"Sorry ma'am," Mr. Black said bowing his head.

"I see you have him trained like a dog," Stiles said.

"Dog jokes really, Stiles?" Mrs. Argent asked.

"Well when the shoe fits or should I say collar?" Stiles asked.

"Mr. Black if you would," Mrs. Argent said giving the go ahead to punch Stiles in the face again.

"You think you're Mr. tough guy do ya? I'd like you to try that when I'm not tied up," Stiles said.

"Enough!" said another voice from the corner.

"Stiles, do you really think you can out wit your way out of this?" asked the new voice belonging to non other then Allison's grandfather.

'Oh I'm so dead now,' Stiles thought to himself.

"It crossed my mind," Stiles said.

"Do you play chest, Stiles?" Gerard asked.

"No," Stiles said not seeing what chest had to do with anything.

"Do you know how your capture your opponent's pond to win?" Gerard asked.

"No," Stiles said again.

"Well, let's try something else. How do you capture your enemy in real life?" Gerard asked.

"I don't know. That's not exactly something I sit around pondering all day or anything like that," Stiles said.

"You capture your enemy by taking something of theirs. Something that they'll do anything to get back," Gerard said.

"Well hate to break it to you, but you took the wrong person then," Stiles said.

"Oh did we?" Gerard asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, no one's looking for me," Stiles said hoping that, that wasn't true.

He hoped by now that at least his dad had noticed that he was missing and was maybe looking for him.

"Well I happen to know that this morning not only your father but Scott along with Derek's little pack were all out looking for you," Gerard said.

"I still don't see what taking me is going to get you," Stiles said.

"Are you really that stupid that you can't understand what Gerard has been telling you?" Mrs. Argent asked.

"Victoria, it's alright," Gerard said.

"No, I mean how stupid can this kid be?" Victoria asked not believing that Stiles wasn't getting what they were telling him already.

"I happen to know that Mr. Stilinski is in fact quite smart. I believe that he thinks if he stalls long enough he'll be able to figure a way out of here. Well I'm sorry to tell you Stiles that try as you might, there is no way out of here alive," Gerard said.

"Then why don't you just tell me what you want and quite playing games!" Stiles exclaimed.

"What I want is my daughter to quite dating that thing you call a friend. I WANT Derek Hale dead, like he should have been the first time," Victoria said.

"What? I thought Kate set the fire," Stiles asked confused.

"You think my daughter would have done something about the Hales if I hadn't given her a little nudge in the right direction?" Gerard asked.

"Nudge? You call killing almost an entire family, turning one into a mad man, a nudge?" Stiles asked not believing that these two could be so twisted in the head as to think that killing a family was the way it should be.

"Well like they say an eye for an eye," Gerard said.

"Are you people really that insane?" Stiles asked.

"I think you're the one who's insane to hang with a werewolf who if memory serves me correctly has tried to kill you. What is to say that he won't kill you one of these days?" Gerard asked.

"Scott is not like you. He doesn't go around killing innocent people. He couldn't help what happened that time," Stiles said.

"Who is to say that the Hale family was ever innocent?" Gerard asked.

"Ugg I'm getting a headache. Can we just kill him now?" Mr. Black asked standing in the corner.

"As much as I would love to kill him, we need him if we're going to catch our real targets," Gerard said.

"Real targets?" Stiles asked fearing the answer.

"Yes, that thing you call a friend and Hale and his pack," Victoria said like it pained her to say Derek or Scott's names.

"You don't think they'll be ready for anything you throw at them?" Stiles asked.

"Do you think your dad is ready to receive your ear in the mail?" Mr. Black said.

"You know you have to start small to begin with. It's the ones that go big to begin with that get caught early," Victoria said.

"What do you suggest we start with then?" Mr. Black asked.

"Oh I always start with the fingers and then work my way to the ears. And if that's not convincing enough, well then I guess you just have to go bigger," Victoria said.

"No, no, you have it all wrong. You never start with ears or fingers. You always start with leaving their blood at the scene. This way they know you're serious. But in your case Mr. Stiles we've already done that with your jeep," Gerard said smiling, a smile that was sending shivers up Stiles' spine.

"If you hurt my baby, I'll kill you!" Stiles exclaimed trying to lunge towards Gerard.

"Your baby? That piece of shit is your baby?" Mr. Black asked not believing that this kid before him cared about some crappy jeep.

"Oh don't worry we took extra care of it for you," Victoria said.

"Besides it's not like you need to worry what may or may not have happened to your jeep. If I were you, I'd worry more about staying alive," Gerard said.

"You won't kill me," Stiles said.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" Gerard asked raising an eyebrow.

"You just said it yourself. You need me if you want to catch Scott or Derek," Stiles said.

"You really are a stupid boy. We don't need you alive to bring those things to us. We just need them to think you're alive," Victoria said.

That stopped Stiles' heart dead in his chest. He didn't know how long he had, but he wasn't planning on trying to find out how long they would really keep him alive. Now just how to get out of these binds they had him in?

"I know what you're thinking. Not even a wolf can get out of those on the full moon. So I would quite trying because you're not going to get out of them either," Gerard said reading the look on Stiles' face.

"Mrs. Argent, it's that time," Mr. Black said.

"Thank you Mr. Black," Victoria said.

"Stiles, why don't you just settle in and get comfortable. It's not like you're going anywhere soon," Victoria said smiling, a smile that sent chills up Stiles's spine.

Stiles never saw the other man in the corner coming forward with a needle until it was too late.

"You know what to do with him Mr. Grey," Victoria said as she was walking out of the room they were holding Stiles in.

"Will do ma'am," Mr. Grey said.

"Don't forget to turn on the power this time. If he gets out I won't be so kind to you this time," Gerard said.

"Yes sir," Mr. Grey said knowing that Gerard meant business and if he didn't do his job right this time, there wouldn't be a next time. His body would never be found or not in one piece if it was that is.


	3. Chapter 3

When Stiles awoke he had found himself locked in a cage like cell. First thought was that he was somehow being held at the jail, but after getting a good look around he saw that it wasn't the jail. Stiles wasn't sure where exactly he was being held but he had a feeling that he wasn't alone.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from the dark.

"You first," Stiles asked.

"Ethan, Aiden" the voice said.

"And I thought I had a weird name," Stiles mumbled.

"I'm Ethan, and over there is my twin brother Aiden," Ethan said.

"Oh," Stiles said.

"So what's your name?" Aiden said.

"Stiles," Stiles said.

"As in Stilinski?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe," Stiles said wondering how they knew his last name.

"I heard that thing talking about how you would bring the others to them. What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Ethan asked.

"How do I know that you're not just working for them?" Stiles asked not going to share information on his best friend.

"After what that thing did to our mother and father? I'd rather claw its throat out then work for it!" Ethan said more like growled.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked when he saw Ethan get thrown to the back of his cage like cell.

"Mountain ash. You should know all about it, wolf," Aiden said.

"I'm not a wolf, I'm a human," Stiles said.

"What?" Ethan and Aiden asked at the same time.

"Human, that thing that you hunt," Stiles said.

"Prove it," Ethan said not believing that they would take a human.

"Here," Stiles said touching the bars to his cell.

Instead of nothing happening like he figured, he was thrown backwards by the shock he received when he touched the bars.

"I'll be dammed," Ethan said.

"You ok over there?" Aiden asked.

"I'm alive," Stiles said trying to pick himself back up.

"Well that's good, I think," Aiden said.

Stiles didn't know how long he laid there trying to regain his strength before he was able to pull himself back up to a sitting position and not feel like he was going to fall back over.

"Earlier who were you talking about wanting to rip their throat out?" Stiles asked sitting as far away from the bars as he could.

"The old man," Aiden said like it pained him to said Gerard's name.

"Why what did he do?" Stiles asked.

"Oh nothing, just killed our mother and burned our father's eyes out with arrows, leaving him blind the rest of his life," Aiden said.

"Why?" Stiles asked wondering what would make someone burn out another's eyes.

"Our father never talks about it, so we don't know," Ethan said.

"Then how do you know who did it?" Stiles asked not sure if he could trust these people or not.

"Before our mother died she told us who it was. She wanted us to know his name so we knew never to trust him," Ethan said.

"I'm sorry, I lost my mother too," Stiles said.

"Was your mother killed by hunters who made you watch when you were only seven years old?" Aiden asked bitterness in his voice.

"No, my mother was sick. Where the hell was your father while this was happening?" Stiles asked.

"We should probably tell him the whole story," Ethan said talking to his brother.

"You sure we should?" Aiden asked.

"I think we can trust him," Ethan said.

"I don't know, I mean how do we know he's not the one working for them?" Aiden asked.

Laughing, "Me, work for Gerard Argent? You must be crazy to think I'd work for that psycho. He wants my best friend dead," Stiles said.

"Why?" Aiden asked.

"My friend is a werewolf who happens...happened to have dated Argent's granddaughter," Stiles said catching himself from saying that Allison and Scott were still dating in case they were listening in.

"How did a werewolf and human become best friends?" Aiden asked.

"Scott was human until our sophomore year of high school. He was bitten by a psycho wolf who was on a power trip but who is now dead," Stiles said.

"Did you kill the wolf?" Aiden asked still not sure if they could trust Stiles.

"No, his nephew did," Stiles said.

"Nice," Aiden said.

"Trust me, the guy got what he deserved. He killed his niece to become Alpha, bit my best friend and turned him into a werewolf, bit one of my classmates and almost killed her. So I'd say that his dying was justified," Stiles said.

"So who is your Alpha now?" Ethan asked.

"I don't have an Alpha since like I told you, I'm human. But the Alpha is Derek Hale," Stiles said.

"Taila Hale's son?" Aiden asked.

"How do you know Derek's dead mother?" Stiles asked trying to get a look at the twins but not being able to see anything since it was dark where he was being held.

"She would come visit our mother in the woods where we lived before our mother was killed," Aiden said.

"Oh," Stiles said.

"So I guess now it's your turn to share," Stiles said when neither twin said anything more.

"Share what?" Aiden asked knowing exactly what Stiles was talking about.

"What's your life story," Stiles said.

"We were born, mother killed and now here," Aiden said.

Snorting, "Not much for sharing are we?" Stiles asked.

"Some of us don't feel the need to over share like others," Ethan said.

"You're the one that wanted to know," Stiles said.

"Until we were almost eight we really didn't know our father," Aiden said.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"After our father became blinded, he became bitter with the world and with our mother. She knew that she couldn't stay with him anymore. So one day she packed up and left him to his misery. She didn't realize at the time that she was pregnant with us, but by time she found out she knew she couldn't go back to our father. She didn't think that he would believe her that she was carrying his children. Let's just say, our father was a different person after he was blinded then he is today," Aiden said.

"Different bad?" Stiles asked.

"No, he's changed his ways since he found out about us. He's more concerned now about keeping us safe and making sure that no one finds us. But we see how well that worked," Aiden said.

"How did he find out about you?" Stiles asked.

"Taila Hale helped our mother when she could and visited her in the woods where we lived. She came by one day to visit since it had been awhile. When she got there she found our mother dead, she knew that we had a secret hiding place that our mother would put us in if danger was coming," Aiden said.

"Wait, you said that you watched her get killed. How could you have done that if you were hiding?" Stiles said.

"We could see everything going on from where we were. They were there looking for our father, but she didn't know where she was. To this day I don't know how they knew about us," Aiden said.

"It's not hard to find things when you just look," came Gerard's voice from a intercom.

"Did Taila know who your father was?" Stiles asked.

"Our mother never told her in so many words but it wasn't hard for her to put two and two together. Our parents had been together for quite a few years before she became pregnant with us," Ethan said.

"If they didn't know about you, or you thought they didn't know about you. How did they end up finding you now then?" Stiles asked.

"It's amazing what a little wolfsbane can do to someone when put into a drink," came Gerard's voice over the intercom again.

"How are you moving if you have that stuff in your system?" Stiles asked.

"It does wear off Stiles and they've been here for almost three months now," came Gerard's voice again.

"Three months!?" streaked Stiles.

"And here I thought that their father would have found them by now. Guess we see how little he cares for the well being of his children," Gerard said.

"When I get out of here I'm going to rip you into a million pieces," Ethan said.

"You fool, haven't you figure out by now that the only way you're leaving is through a body bag?" Gerard asked.

"Even if that's true, you're still going to die old man by the hands of a werewolf," Ethan said.

"Those things have tried for many years to kill my family and I. And we're still standing," Gerard said.

"Not all of you are!" Stiles yelled.

"Oh don't you worry Mr. Stilinski, my daughter's death will be avenged," Gerard said over the intercom.

"I'd like to see that happen since she couldn't even kill a little old werewolf TWICE," Stiles said.

He knew that egging on someone as mad as Gerard probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world, but he had to try and throw him off his game.

"Don't worry, Derek Hale will die by my hands for the death of my daughter. Once I'm done with him, I'll make sure to clear out the rest of his pack and that includes you," Gerard said.

"You don't know the hell that's going to rain upon you when we get out," Aiden said.

"I think I'll take my chances seeing as no one is going to find you three alive," Gerard said.

"Don't you mean they won't even find their bodies?" came Mr. Black's voice over the intercom.

"Well isn't that just a peachy thought, dying at the hands of my best friend's ex girlfriend's grandfather's hands. And here I was hoping to make it to senior year before maybe dying," Stiles said.

"You ramble too much. Anyone ever tell you that?" Aiden asked.

"Well when you have ADHD you tend to do that," Stiles said.

"Great and I suppose that you don't have your medication on you either, do you?" Aiden asked.

"Well when I left for school I wasn't planning on making it an overnight trip, so no I don't have it on me," Stiles said.

"You know, he was lying when he said that we've been here three months. We've only been here two weeks," Ethan said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" Stiles asked.

"Considering that you actually live here and have friends that can find you, yeah," Ethan said.

"You guys don't live in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked.

"No, and we're not telling where we live so don't ask," Ethan said.

"Ok then. Well I think I'm going to try to sleep," Stiles said feeling like his eye lids were lead weights.

"Night/morning," Ethan said.

And with that Stiles tried to find a comfortable spot on the floor to sleep.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! Otherwise thinking of pulling this story off


End file.
